Siege weapon
Not to be confused with Tanks. While infantry and cavalry fight in close combat on the battlefield, siege weapons wage war across longer distances; catapults and trebuchets can drop explosive payloads on their targets with deadly accuracy. Enormous siege crossbows can hurl heavy iron bolts hundreds of feet to penetrate even the thickest armor. Siege weapons are usually fielded only by armies, which are able to transport and maintain them. Yet on occasion small groups such as the infamous Quarvel's Raiders have been known to use siege weapons to support lightning strikes on smaller targets. Playable Siege Weapons in World of Warcraft Siege vehicles are a new feature of WoW PvP, which will be added in the upcoming World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King expansion. They are pilotable vehicles meant to raze destructible buildings to the same effect as if you manage to kill the commander of an outpost in Alterac Valley. Siege weapons will be limited to the zone of Lake Wintergrasp and the currently planned Northrend Battleground. Siege vehicles can't move through water.http://www.wowinsider.com/2008/06/29/wwi-08-notes-from-the-pvp-panel/ There will be different siege weapons for different races, though each one can be used by other races, and each type has different game mechanics,http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=1&cId=3163178 but they will not be owned or kept like mounts.http://events.curse.com/leipzig2007/articles/details/2842/ All land-going Siege Weapons are slow moving. Some Siege weapons can hold more than one player. List of known playable Siege vehicles in Wrath of the Lich King: ;Demolisher :This is the baseline vehicle upon which the rest are based. It has both short and long-range attacks and a ram attack. The vehicle can also carry up to 3 passengers as well as a driver. In this vehicle the passengers are exposed, allowing them to be targeted and attacked -- but also allowing them to do the same. The driver is also in control of both weapons. ;Forsaken Catapult :This vehicle is much quicker than The Demolisher, with faster acceleration and quicker turning speed, but it doesn't have as long a range as The Demolisher and doesn't do quite as much damage. It also carries no passengers, but has a frontal flame attack. This is the lowest cost vehicle available. ;Siege Engine :The hardest hitting and longest range vehicle of all, it carries a driver, gunner, and passengers. Unlike the Demolisher, the passengers are not exposed. The driver controls only a frontal ram attack, while the gunner is control of a fully mobile turret. ;Flying Machine :A flying vehicle that is very quick but fragile, making it ideal for transport. It is highly vulnerable to anti-air weaponry. Carries a pilot and a gunner. ;Bomber :A flying vehicle bomber variant that was not shown at WWI. It was only mentioned that it will carry both a bomber and pilot, allowing it to drop bombs over the battlefield. ;Goblin Shredder :An anti-air vehicle that fires rockets and can rocket boost into the air to reach air vehicles or jump over walls. It essentially acts as a personal armor suit — if the suit is destroyed, a player can jump out and keep fighting. It has a close-range melee attack but is vulnerable to siege vehicles. They're still considering how to obtain the vehicles, but they want the process to be fast-paced and fun.http://www.wowinsider.com/2008/06/29/wwi-08-notes-from-the-pvp-panel/ Other Siege Weapons Horde vehicles Orcs * Catapults * Demolishers * Blade throwers Forsaken * Meat wagons * Plague spreadershttp://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=138018&page=2 Blood elves * Blood elven ballistae * Firestarters Alliance vehicles Humans * Ballistae Shown firing in the WotLK trailer.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5ZQC-0ua90 * Battering Ram * Human cannons * Siege Crossbows * Trebuchets * Siege Wagons Dwarves * Mortars * Siege Engines * Steam Tanks Gnomes * Spider tanks Night elves * Glaive Throwers Neutral Faction Vehicles Burning Legion * Fel Cannons * Fel Reavers * Infernal Contraptions Goblins * Shredders * Zeppelins? Trivia It was said that Siege Vehicles would be implemented after ships, but this has been changed.http://wow.catacombs.com/page.cfm?wowpvp References Category:Siege weapons Category:Coming soon Category:PvP Category:Wrath of the Lich King